Say My Name
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: After years in captivity, Ryan McNeil returns to the loving arms of Victoria Newman. RyanVicki.
1. Amazing, Believe, Child, Date

Started these awhile ago. Brought them over in the hopes of finishing them! Ryan and Victoria will forever be my Y&R OTP.

**Amazing**

It was amazing to think that one day she had been planning a wedding to Billy Abbott and the very next she was in her soulmate's arms. How it all happened she still couldn't quite understand but she could not have asked for more. Ryan - her Ryan - was back! His death had all been one of Tricia Dennison's mind games. Tricia's father had kept Ryan captive for all these years in London and now Ryan was home in her arms exactly where he had always belonged.

He had shown up at the church during her wedding rehearsal. She had had her back to the aisle and when she heard him say her name, shivers immediately travelled down her spine.

"Vicki."

**No one had ever said her name the way he did.**

She froze in place, unable to move, unable to even breathe, to even turn around. She was obviously having an auditory hallucination of some kind; that had to explain it. But then the gasps and cries of shock had begun and she had turned around and looked at him for the first time in nearly nine years.

"Ryan?"

He nodded. "It's me, Vicki, it's me."

She had broken away from Billy's grasp and ran down the aisle, launching herself into Ryan's arms. He was alive! It was really him. Her Ryan was home!

* * *

**B - Believe**

"Baby, I missed you like you wouldn't believe," he said, coming up behind her and nuzzling her neck as she braced her hands on the kitchen counter. She was trying to make them their first dinner together as a married couple since they never got to do that before he "died" but his kisses and caresses were distracting her from chopping the vegetables. In her mind, they were already married - always had been actually - and she still had the ring he was going to give her all those years ago before he was cruelly stolen away from her for nearly a decade.

She giggled as his teeth nipped her collarbone in just the spot she had always liked. So he remembered that, did he? She wondered if he remembered other things she liked because she knew she could do everything he used to love in the bedroom with her eyes closed and her hands tied behind her back. Which was a scintillating thought...

"I am trying to make us dinner here, Ryan," she said even as she tingled down to the tips of her toes when his hand cupped her left breast through the material of her shirt and he kneaded the little nub there. They hadn't made love since he came back because Victoria had wanted the moment to be just right, just perfect, as their wedding night should and would have been.

"Come on, Vicki, the celery can wait awhile," he said. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hold you like this again."

She felt her resolve weakening but she murmured, "It has to be perfect, Ryan. Everything. Tricia ... she -"

"Don't think about her anymore, okay?" Ryan said, slowly reaching for the knife clenched in her hand and setting it down on the counter before lightly grasping her around her trim waist and spinning her around to face him. "She can't hurt us anymore. She's still locked up. Her dad is dying in agony from cancer in some foreign hospital. They can't ever take me away from you again."

"Ry, I want to believe that..."

"Then do it," he said, running his fingers softly across her jaw line. "Please believe in me, in us."

Tears burned her eyes and she leaned into his embrace. "I do believe in you, I do believe in us. I'm just scared it's all a wonderful dream and I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone again. I wouldn't be able to deal with that."

"Pinch me," he said.

"What?"

"Pinch me so you'll know I'm real."

"Ryan ..."

"Do it, Vicki, please. Trust me, you're not dreaming."

"Aren't I supposed to pinch myself in situations like these?"

"You already know you're real. Now you just have to believe that I am."

Victoria slowly reached out and pinched his arm. He winced and she smiled. "You feel real but just in case ..." She pinched her own thigh and yelped and he couldn't help but laugh. Then he was picking her up and swinging her around as she laughed with him and happy tears streamed down her face. Her lean legs then cinched around his waist. "Make love to me," she murmured. "Right now."

He smiled. "I thought you wanted everything to be 'just right'."

"Ryan, honest to god, anytime I'm in your arms, I feel 'just right' - better than that actually. I always feel like I've come home even though you're the one that actually did."

Ryan kissed her and nodded and then he settled her on the opposite counter and they started up their familiar, erotic dance right there in the kitchen.

* * *

**C – Child**

Ryan and Victoria lay in bed basking in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking. They had been going at it like very horny rabbits for days, trying to make up for lost time. The passion in their coupling never ceased to amaze Victoria and she felt achy all over, in all of the right places.

Ryan propped himself up on his lean elbow and stared at her with sparkling blue eyes. "Think we made a baby just now?" He asked.

She felt a little unintentional gasp escape her lips. "Ryan, you want a baby?" She asked.

"With you? Hell yes. Definitely… Does that really surprise you?" Ryan asked.

She shifted around to face him, lightly brushing her fingers across his smooth, strong jaw line. "No I guess not. It's just things are moving so fast. I want time to enjoy you and just you. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does. Still I'd love for you to introduce me to your son someday."

"That I can do," Victoria agreed. "You'll love Reed as much as I do!"

"Any child of yours I will love with all my heart," Ryan vowed.

Seeing the sincerity in his beautiful eyes, something shifted inside of Victoria and she reached under the blankets, massaging Ryan's manhood. "Wow, what's that for?" he asked, immediately growing hard.

"I want you to make love to me again. I want you to make a baby with me. Why wait? You're right. We waited too long in the past and I want to make every moment we're together truly count."

"That was a fast turnaround," Ryan said and kissed her lips.

"Haven't you heard that it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind," Victoria said as they began to make love anew.

* * *

**Date**

"I want to take you out tonight," Ryan said, come Friday morning, as they woke up in each other's arms, as they always did now.

Victoria smiled. "Like on a date?"

"What else?" Ryan asked as he pressed a butterfly-soft kiss to the bridge of her nose.

"I just am surprised. I am already sleeping with you again …"

"Yeah but maybe I want to take you out on the town and show you off to everyone. I know every guy in town will be incredibly jealous that I snagged you again. Hey if I was them, I would be jealous too."

Victoria smiled and kissed his bare chest. "Alright. It sounds fun. What should I wear?"

"Preferably something that I can easily rip off later," Ryan joked and she hit his chest this time as she giggled.

"You're insatiable."

"Damn right I am. When it comes to you, who wouldn't be?" Ryan said. His eyes shone with true desire for her. "I never loved anyone the way I love you, Vicki."

"Same here," she said. "I could never fully give myself one hundred percent to anyone because there was always such a huge part of me that already belonged to you. I am so happy you're home, Ryan."

"Me too. God me too," he said and then kissed her full on the lips this time.


	2. Every night, Fate

**Every night**

"I could spend every night just like this," Victoria said as they swayed to music only they could hear. After their date at the GCAC, they had come to the park and were now sequestered in the gazebo together, dancing as lights strung from the rafters played across Ryan's impossibly gorgeous features.

He pulled her tighter to his torso as they danced and whispered in her ear, "I could too." He then pulled back and lightly grazed her right cheek with his nimble fingers. "Why can't we?"

Victoria smiled even as she crinkled her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Why can't we what – dance together every night?"

"That and you know, spend every night together, always. I was waiting until later to ask this but right now … the time feels right so…" He released his grasp on her waist and slid to the ground on one knee, reaching for her hand as he dug a ring box out of the pocket of his trousers. She covered her mouth as tears collected in her eyes.

"Victoria Newman, I want another chance with you. I want to make love all night, all over our dream house that's to come, and in the kitchen and in the living room … And I want to dance with you even when there's no music. And I want to be the father of any more children of yours. I want it all with you and only you. We were cheated out of too many years but now we have what we always should have had back and it's better than ever so be mine - forever, please … What do you say? Will you be my wife – again?"

Victoria wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. "Ryan, there is nothing more in the world that I could ask for, or want more than to be your wife – again."

Ryan beamed up at her and then slid the ring – a pink diamond – onto her finger. He then got to his feet and kissed her breathless.

* * *

**F – Fate**

"Let me see that ring again," Abby said as she sat with Victoria in the parlor. Victoria held up her hand, waggling her tiny fingers. The pink diamond caught the light and twinkled dazzling, making Victoria feel almost dizzy with happiness.

"It's gorgeous. Would it be weird to ask if I could try it on?" Abby asked. She laughed at Victoria's expression. "Okay, I guess it would be."

"Sorry. It's just I want to keep it close, as a reminder of Ryan, because when he's not here –"

"You worry."

"Yes," Victoria admitted with a long sigh. "I know he's not going anywhere but there's a part of me, that will probably always be scared that Tricia will break out of jail somehow and do her worst - again."

"She won't. Our father has guards watching her around the clock."

"I know…"

Abby looked at the ring once more. "Anyway, how did Dad and Nikki take the news?"

"My mom was happy for me. She said there was always a part of me … You know, that seemed lost after Ryan 'died' and she was glad to see me truly happy again. And Dad… In his mind, anyone – even Ryan who married me as a teen – is better than 'Billy Boy Abbott'." Victoria clasped her hands. "I am so deliriously happy but Billy … Abby, you know him better than I did, probably. Is he too broken-hearted?"

"Do you want the honest answer or the sugar-coated one?"

"Somewhere in between …?" Victoria said. "No, tell it to me straight here."

"He's sad – really sad - but he's trying to be strong. He's not drinking again, as far I know, either… He's accepted the fact that you and Ryan are a packaged deal. He told me that he just wants you to be happy. And you are happy. Anyone with eyes can see that."

Victoria nodded. "I loved Billy; in a way, I always will. He was my second chance, you know, my new beginning. But Ryan … With him, I feel like its fate."

Abby patted Victoria's arm. "That's because it is, Victoria. I just hope one day, I can have that amazing of a relationship with someone."

"You and Carmine …?"

"Old news," Abby said, waving her hand. "I really liked him but he was just so impossible!"

Victoria smirked. "That what keeps things interesting. If you like him, you shouldn't give up on him just yet."

"Oh I get it," Abby said, smirking back. "Now that you're insanely happy and like, starry-eyed, you want everyone else to be too."

Victoria nodded. "I guess, in a way I do. Everyone should have someone who takes their breath away and makes their heart race … That's honestly how Ryan makes me feel – how he's always made me feel."

Abby laughed. "You're turning into an incredible sap."

"I know, it's awful, right?"

"No, not exactly. It's nice to see you happy – truly happy. But you need to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop and start planning your wedding. I call dibs on maid of honor!"


	3. Gorgeous

**G – Gorgeous**

"Oh, Victoria, you look so gorgeous," Nikki enthused as she walked into the bridal vestibule at the church.

"White – not too cliché?" Victoria asked, running her hand down the front of her satiny, Forrester Original gown.

"Not at all," Nikki assured her. "How many times have I been wed in white?"

"I think there was also a blue gown and a yellow one even," Victoria teased before becoming somber.

"What's wrong, Vicki? You're not having second thoughts about everything, are you?"

"No, definitely not," Victoria said. "I am just worried, I guess."

Nikki stepped up behind her daughter and played with the soft brown tendrils of hair falling down her back. "Worried it's all too good to be true?"

"Yes," Victoria admitted, nibbling her bottom lip for a moment. "I still worry it's all an insanely awesome dream. Is that crazy?"

"Not at all," Nikki assured her. "It's okay to be scared – terrified even – after what you've lost but you know what will make it real?"

"What?"

"When you walk down that aisle and see Ryan looking at you with eyes full of love; when you hold his hand and feel his steady grip, you'll know that it's real, true and that it will last. This isn't like before, Victoria, you'll get through the ceremony and the reception and the wedding night, of course, and go on a honeymoon, raise children together, and have a wonderful life – one out of fairytales really. You're going to make it. You two are going the distance – together, like you always should have."

Victoria looked at her mother in the mirror. "You're making me all teary-eyed."

Nikki kissed Victoria's forehead. "It's a bride's prerogative to be a little weepy on her wedding day."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime."

"Are we doing this thing anytime in the next century?" Abby asked, bursting into the room. "As maid of honor, I insist you get down the aisle in the next five minutes!"

"You are a drill sergeant," Victoria said and smiled. She climbed to her feet and hugged her mom and then Abby. "I'm so glad you two are standing up for Ryan and me."

"Of course!" Abby enthused. "I see the way you look at Ryan … It's real and dare I say this – true love."

"Don't be such a romantic cynic," Victoria teased. She then looked between Nikki and Abby. "Let's go."

"Lead the way," Abby said and they bustled out of the room. Victor and Nick were waiting for her in the foyer and Nick whistled when he saw his sister.

"You clean up nice," Nick said and hugged her. "You also look incredibly happy."

"I am," Victoria said. "Very happy."

She looked at her father. "I'm ready. Thanks for agreeing to walk me down the aisle – again."

Victor nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. You know that while I was never a very valiant supporter of Ryan McNeil, I can see that he makes you happy. It's written all over your lovely face."

"It is," Avery agreed, squeezing Nick's hand. They looked at each other and Victoria smiled. Their relationship was new still, but they were going to have an epic love story someday, she thought. Just like Ryan and me.

The wedding party soon assembled and they began their way down the aisle. Nick and Avery went first, followed by Abby and Carmine. Nikki led little Reed down the aisle with the pillow bearing the wedding rings. Little Faith, meanwhile, tossed flower petals from a tiny basket.

Victoria and Victor entered the chapel finally and Victoria's eyes immediately sought out Ryan's. His eyes were dancing with light and love. She offered him a radiant smile and he returned it. Neil was clasping his friend's shoulder, as if to keep Ryan from sprinting down the aisle and carrying Victoria off before the ceremony. She wouldn't have minded it, exactly, because in her mind Ryan was already her husband, but it would be nice to wear a ring with the inscription he had picked out for them ("Forever and always").

Victor finally led her up to the altar. He kissed her cheek and then brought Ryan and Victoria's hands together. In that moment, feeling Ryan's hands on hers, his warm skin searing her soul, she knew that her mother was right. They were going to make it – they were going to actually thrive, loving each other forever and always.


End file.
